


Just The Three Of Us

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Biting, Breast Fondling, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Threesome, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: A person requested a story about the Reader leaving a love note for Edward Nygma and then Oswald takes the Reader for himself. I don't like  sad endings, so the ending is really sweet, I hope that's okay. Sorry for the delay, I was busy with work.Takes place during Season 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



He was so blind, and you couldn't take it anymore. Edward Nygma was a man who you came to admire, a man you fell in love with. He didn't have those feelings for you though. The two of you shared the apartment together because the two of you had worked at the GCPD.

Edward was out doing something while you packed your bags and decided to look for another place to live, he didn't pay attention to you anymore. He wouldn't even ask you about some riddle he would come up with. Leaving the note on the counter, you shut the apartment door and walk out, your head held high as a tear fell down your check. The note read, 

"Edward, I know we've lived together for two years now, but I can't stand it anymore. I thought some day you would realize my feelings for you. I guess not. I'm surprised my feelings weren't evident for you when I helped you with Kringle's body or helping Oswald.   
Goodbye Edward, I love you, (Y/n)"

The only place you could stay was Oswald's manor. Knocking on the door, Oswald opened it and gasped, "(Y/n), what a pleasant surprise!" 

"Oswald, would you mind if I...stayed here?" Oswald patted your shoulder, "Why of course. You and Ed are always welcome." "It's not Ed and I, it's just me." He tilted his head to the side and asked, "What's wrong, and oh my goodness! You're crying! What did Ed do?!"   
When the two of you sat on the fancy sofa, you weeped, "He doesn't love me! He never will!" Oswald wrapped his arms around you, stroking your hair softly as he hummed, "Shh. It's okay, men can be ignorant to people they see in front of them, but I'm not." 

"What?" You squeak, did Oswald like you? "You heard me. (Y/n), I think you deserve better, would it be alright if I make you feel better?" You blushed and stammered, "W-What? I don't really know if I should-"   
Oswald couldn't take it anymore, so he smashed his lips onto yours, his tongue penetrating your mouth. Eyes wide with shock, you struggled out of his grip. Oswald took notice of this, so he gripped your waist tighter, making you emit a loud whimper. 

Pulling away for air he rasped, "I promise I'll take care of you, now take your shirt off."   
You did as you were told and revealed your lacy white bra to him, you didn't want Oswald to kill you if you disobeyed. "My, my, you are quite a sight my dear." Blushing, you muttered a, "Thanks." Right before he harshly gripped your breasts. "Oswald, it hurts!"

"Don't you dare lie to me! I can tell how much you wanted Ed to take you anywhere and manhandle you like the little slut that you are!" He hissed as he undid the clasp in the front. Finally seeing your nipples, he groaned in appreciation before sucking greedily on one while he pinched the other with his hand. He had pinned you down against the couch as you writhed and squirmed shamelessly, you gripped Oswald's dark curls as you moaned loudly.

"Oswald..please touch me..." Oswald came off of your breast with a loud wet pop as he chuckled, "Why I'm already touching you." Bucking your hips against his hard erection that was tucked in his pants you whined, "I need you to touch my pussy, now." 

He laughed darkly, "That's more like it my little slut." Oswald then ripped your skirt off before getting out his switch blade and cutting your panties off. Seeing your wet pussy, he chuckled, "You're completely soaked, I wonder, did Ed make you this way?"   
"No, you did Oswald." You breathed before kissing his lips harshly. You wanted to feel him inside you, now. You felt that if you didn't have him in you soon, you would go crazy. 

"That's right, and I'm going to be the only man that touches your dripping-" Oswald stops talking when he hears the front door burst open. "OSWALD! I NEED YOUR HELP!"   
You both make eye contact with wide eyes, it was Ed. He went looking for you. "He does care about me." You whispered to yourself. Edward stumbled in the scene as he babbled, "Oswald I have to find (Y/n), she's missing and I can't believe that she's loved me-"   
His jaw dropped in horror at the sight before him. No one couldn't speak. Until Oswald pipped up, "Sorry friend, she's moved on." "I...I don't know...(Y/n)..." 

"Ed, you love me?" You asked him, before unwrapping from Oswald. Completely naked, you sauntered over to Ed and cupped his face. "Ed?" "(Y/n), I love you, so, so much. I didn't know our feelings had been the same this whole time." You smiled brightly as you kissed his cheek. 

"I still love you." A tear ran down your cheek, and Ed's hand came up to wipe it away, then he locked his lips with yours as his other hand wrapped around your waist. Oswald was in shock of the whole situation. Now what would happen to him? Now that he thought about it, he did have an attraction to Ed. 

"I do hate to interrupt your kissing session, but...might I propose something?" Ed growled into your mouth before he pulled away to hiss, "What could you possibly propose?" Oswald laughed before saying, "She both wants us, and we both want her...what do you think?" 

Ed's looked to you and asked in your ear, "Is it okay?"

Your eyes widened in surprise, "You're not mad if I say yes?"   
"No, not at all, and I may have an attraction to Oswald."  
"As do I to you Ed." Oswald stood up and made his way over, giving your ass a squeeze.   
"So, shall we take this to the bedroom and punish our little girl?" Edward asked darkly, making you gulp. "Absolutely." 

So the three of you went to the bedroom, both of them demanding you to lay on the bed as they undressed while making out with each other as you bit your lip at the passionate display. "Ed, Oswald, please fuck me!"   
They parted away from each other and chuckled devilishly. "I don't think she understood that we're going to punish her Ed." Ed grinned at your withering body, "I think she's suffered long enough, let's fuck her. The punishment can wait." 

 

The two moved so that they sandwiched you in between them. Ed was in the front, and Oswald was in the back. "Have you ever taken two men at once my little bird?" Oswald asked.  
You shook your head. Ed kissed your lips softly as he whispered, "Is this your first time?" 

"No, I've been with someone once." You told him honestly.   
Ed slowly began to insert his long cock. It hurt so much, tears were falling down your cheeks. Ed took notice of this and worriedly asked, "Do you want to stop?" 

"It's alright Ed, let her get used to that humongous cock of yours." Oswald cooed as he rubbed your clit with his finger and kissed your lips to make it less painful. Your tiny whimpers became lustful moans, a signal for Ed to start thrusting into you. 

Oswald was now roughly pinching your nipple and fingering your ass as Ed gripped your waist tightly. "Ed! Right there! Don't stop, please don't stop!"   
Ed laughed darkly, "Fuck, why don't you start fucking that tight little hole Oswald?"  
"With pleasure." He had already used the lube from the dresser before he inserted himself into you. You howled, "Oswald! Oh fucking hell!" 

The pleasure was so good, and it just kept building and building until the three of you all screamed your orgasms. They filled you to the max as you squirmed and shook uncontrollably. 

Ed slowly pulled out of you first, and then Oswald, but he moved to fast, causing you to cry out in pain. Ed hissed, "You hurt her!" 

"(Y/n)! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Oswald babbled on and you waved your hand as you had your face in the mattress, "It's alright. I'll be okay." 

"Ed got off the bed and walked out to get a towel to wipe the mess off the bed. Oswald cupped your face in his hands and whispered, "You were so good for me."   
You gave him a sleepy smile, "Thanks." Oswald kissed your lips passionately and stroked your hair. Ed came back and asked for you to spread your legs so he could wipe off any cum that was on you. He whispered his praise in your ear as you began to fall asleep.

When he was finished, both Os and Ed dragged the sheets up and cradled you against their bodies. "Ed, I love you." Oswald whispered as he held Ed's cheek in his hand.

Ed smiled and did the same before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
